1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of receptacles and more particularly to a container for use with the scattering of cremains and an urn which is adapted to contain such a container.
2. Description of Related Art
The cremation of the mortal remains of living creatures, such as pets, has become increasingly popular. This increasing popularity results in part from a change in demographics, and because it is less expensive than in ground burials. The result of the cremation process is a volume of bone fragments which are normally reduced to a fine ash by grinding, resulting in about one cubic inch of cremated remains per pound of live body weight.
Some pet owners, or family or friends, choose to retain the cremated remains as a physical memorial of the departed loved one. Some cremation urns take the form of a vase. However, there are many styles where the cremains of the lost loved are to placed. Some pet owners choose to scatter the cremains, but may do so at a later date, and in a different location, such as a summer home, a cabin, over water, etc.
In some cases, the user may initially retain the cremains in a cremation urn constructed of permanent or semi-permanent materials, allowing for the attachment of a plaque, or to otherwise engrave the identification of the pet and an epitaph. For many, the dispersal of the cremains is too difficult emotionally, and for this or many other reasons the cremains are retained. After a period of recovery, the user may then be ready to scatter the cremains in a closure ceremony. Thus, a device which facilitates this process is of great use.
There is an accelerating trend in the afterlife industry towards personalizing funeral products purchased for the deceased. Rather than providing basic plastic or tin box urns, for example, such personalizing may include an image remembrance, or an engraved image, and in some cases this image is customized to be or contain a photograph of the deceased, or, for animals, an image that includes a breed depiction of the pet in a choice of settings, for example, a farm, country, beach, or mountain setting.
What is called for is a scatter urn that is adapted to contain cremains that can safely hold and contain the cremains. What is also called for is a scatter urn that can be used easily to scatter the cremains should the user choose to do so. What is also called for is a scatter urn that may reside within a permanent or semi-permanent cremation or memorial urn to allow for the proper scattering of the deceased's cremains at a time of the user's choosing, and which can be removed from the memorial urn for that purpose. In such a circumstance, the cremation urn first functions as a cremation urn with the scatter urn within it, and after removal of the scatter urn and the scattering of the cremains, the outer urn becomes in essence a memorial. Some choose to retain a portion of the cremains and scatter the remainder. Some choose to divide the cremains between owners who are no longer together such as in divorce or separation.
What is also called for is an urn that can be custom engraved, and easily re-engraved in case of error without scrapping an entire urn. What is also called for is an urn which allows for a reduced inventory yet allows for prompt delivery to grieving loved ones. What is also called for is such an urn that is adapted to contain a scatter box, or scatter urn, within it.